No final
by K. Langley
Summary: Cloud e Leon nem eram tão amigos assim, mas as coisas mudam e um beijo põe tudo a perder. AU, YAOI, não gosta, não leia e não pertube.


Cloud e Leon não eram lá grandes amigos. Quando se conheceram mal se suportavam, olhavam-se com desinteresse e por vezes figiam que sequer se viam quando passavam um pelo outro.

Mas com o tempo, mesmo com quase nenhuma troca de palavras, os olhares tornaram-se menos indiferentes, tudo graças a Aeres. A menina, que era amiga dos dois, fazia questão de arrasta-los para tudo quando era lugar, dessa forma, os dois se viram obrigados a se "aturarem". No final, as coisas não foram tão ruins. Após alguns meses os dois já voltavam juntos da escola trocando alguma poucas palavras, que depois viraram frases completas, até chegarem a um diálogo. Ou seja, tornaram-se amigos.

Claro que a amizades deles não era como as demais. Ambos eram muito tímidos e retraídos demais para ficarem demonstrando afeto. E Aeres achava graça nisso. Toda vez que podia, provocava os dois para que dissessem algo sobre o outro. Sabia que os rapazes ficavam constragidos com a situação.

Porém o que Aeres não previu foi que ambos rapazes fossem se apaixonar por ela. Sempre muito amiga e carinhosa, Aeres apenas os amava como amigos, irmãos, e sequer percebeu que eles nutriam algo amais por ela. E por essa "falta" de atenção foi que as coisas começaram a desandar.

Os dois rapazes que com muito custo se tornaram grandes amigos se viram apaixonados pela mesma mulher. Para não haver problema, decidiram que nenhum dos dois ia tentar nada, em respeito a amizade deles e selaram o pacto com um aperto de mão e um sorriso.

Infelizmente apertos de mão e sorrisos não são de grande confiança. E durante a festa de aniversário de uma das amigas, Tifa, Cloud que havia bebido um pouco além da conta (na verdade o rapaz era fraco para o álcool) acabou beijando Aeres. Leon, que conversava com a aniversariante, não pode deixar de ver o beijo já que todos os presentes começaram a gritar e apontar para o casal se beijando.

Naquele momento Cloud se deu conta do fez, mas já era tarde. E na tentativa de se justificar para Leon, acabou ouvindo mais do que gostaria e por pouco não recebeu um soco do outro. Se não fosse por Cid provavelmente não teria sobrado muito do loiro. Ninguém havia visto Leon tão furioso assim, nem mesmo Cloud. E ali, diante daquela situação, foi que o loiro realmente percebeu o que tinha feito. Cloud havia magoado seu melhor amigo.

No dia seguinte Leon não compareceu as aulas, e para piorar o humor de Cloud, a escola inteira comentava do ocorrido. E mesmo que Aeres tentasse amenizar as coisas, o loiro sentia que seu mundo estava ruindo. Cloud não sabia que Leon era tão importante para ele; só agora, com toda essa confusão foi que ele percebeu o quanto o moreno iria fazer falta.

Desde esse dia, Cloud e Leon não se falaram mais. O moreno sequer podia escutar o nome do outro que sentia vontade soca-lo e Cloud, com medo da reação do outro caso ele tentasse se aproximar, preferiu dar espaço ao moreno, fingindo que nunca nada havia contecido entre eles.

O tempo foi passando, e com ele a situação parecia não amenizar, e já no final do ano letivo, com todos prestes a se formarem e muito ansiosos pela festa de formatura, Aeres perdia as esperanças de que Cloud e Leon voltasse a se falar. Ela se culpava tanto quanto loirinho pelo ocorrido.

Leon voltou a ser o mesmo cara antipático, calado e distante de antes. Tifa ainda tentava se aproximar dele, e convidava-o para sair com ela e o pessoal, mas Leon se recusava. Tifa já havia desistido de fazer o moreno se socializar um pouco até que no último dia de aula, uma semana antes da festa de formatura, ele aceitou sair, mesmo sabendo que Cloud também iria.

Cloud, por outro lado, ficou apreensivo mesmo que não demonstrasse e arrastado por Aeres foi ao encontro também. Os dois garotos mal se falaram durante o dia. De um lado Leon que apenas observava, do outro, Cloud que não sabia o que dizer e por isso preferia ficar calado e no meio Tifa, Aeris e Cid.

No fim das contas, nada foi acertado e Leon e Cloud voltaram apara suas casas como se aquele dia nunca tivesse existido.

Mas dizer que nada mudou naquela situação seria um exagero. O motivo pelo qual Leon aceitou sair com os amigos era para que pudesse ter certeza de uma coisa que vinha-o incomodando há algum tempo. E ele teve.

E então veio a tão esperada festa de formatura.

Um caminho iluminado por tochas levava até o salão principal, com algumas mesas e cadeiras, mas com espaço para a pista de dança. A iluminação parecida com a de uma boate, dava o clima todo especial que o alunos queriam. Mais a frente, no final do salão, uma varanda dando para o mar. Uma visão de tirar o fôlego, pois além da imensidão azul, podia se ver ao longe a cidade. Vários potinhos iluminados ao horizonte e o céu mais do que estrelado faziam daquela imagem um sonho.

Logo o salão se encheu de alunos que dançavam e conversavam animados, ninguém parecia querer ficar parado. Garçons de um lado para o outro servindo as bebidas, "casais" se formando na pista de dança...Uma típica festa de formatura. Porém, parecendo fugir daquilo tudo, estava Cloud sentado em uma das cadeiras apenas curtindo seu drink.

O loiro olhava um pouco desinteressado para aquilo tudo. Observava as amigas e Cid dançarem animados na pista de dança e até tinha um certa vontade de se juntar a eles mas algo o impedia...Talvez vergonha, afinal, Cloud sempre fora muito reservado. Mas enquanto observava os amigos, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava de sua mesa.

- Cloud. - O louro sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz, Leon o estava chamando.

-Leon...Oi.- Respondeu meio surpreso.

-Escuta...-Começou o moreno.- Podemos conversar?

-Ahn, claro...senta.

Cloud ofereceu um lugar próximo a ele mas Leon recusou, chamando-o para irem lá fora onde haveria menos barulho. Receoso o loiro aceitou, seguindo Leon até a varanda. Os dois se apróximaram da murada e ficaram por lá, em silêncio. Cloud porque esperava Leon dar início a conversa e Leon porque parecia pensar no que dizer.

-Hn...- Cloud não olhava diretamente para o rapaz sua frente, não sabia porque, mas tinha um pouco de vergonha.

-Sinto muito.

O loiro, nesse momento, fitou o amigo a sua frente com uma expressão confusa estampada em seu rosto. Leon estava se desculpando?Mas pelo o que se ele, Cloud, era quem tinha errado naquela história toda?Não fazia o menor sentindo, e antes que Cloud pudesse dizer isso, Leon o impediu, dando continuidade ao que falava.

-Sinto muito por ter perdido a cabeça e ter sido tão...Tão infantil. Falei coisas que não são bem verdades e...E sei que te magoei.

-Não, você não tem que se desculpar, Leon...- Novamente Cloud desviou o olhar.- Nós fizemos uma promessa e eu quebrei, só pra descobrir que eu nem...Que eu nem gostva da Aeres daquela forma, sabe?

Leon apenas observava o amigo a sua frente, seus olhos não expressavam muito e isso deixava Cloud um pouco nervoso. Não sabia que efeitos suas palavras estavam tendo sobre o moreno e queria mais do que tudo retomar a amizade com Leon.

-Quando você beijou Aeres...- Leon começou.- Eu me senti como nunca havia sentido antes. Doeu muito. Eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir o que eu senti naquele dia, Cloud e...

Aquelas palavras só fizeram o loiro se sentir pior. Sabia que havia magoado Leon e ele não precisava lembrá-lo disso.

-Eu sei!- Cloud interrompeu-o, e pela primeira vez, enquanto falava, fitava Leon.- Eu sei disso e não há um so dia que eu me arrependa. Se eu pudesse fazer diferente eu fazia. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, e não quero perder os poucos que tenho. E, e...Sinceramente, Leon, você é o mais importante de todos...Você..._vocêémaisdoqueumamigopramim._

Por pouco Leon não entendeu o que Cloud tinha dito. Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno, que achou graça da forma atrapalhada e rapida com que Cloud dissera aquelas últimas palavras. E como ele ficara sem graça depois, o leve rubor no rosto denunciava-o.

-Acredito que isso seja um pedido de desculpas.- O moreno aproximou-se de Cloud, segurando-o levemente pelo queixo para que não desviasse o olhar e o encarasse.- Eu te desculpo.

E antes que Cloud pudesse dizer algo mais, Leon juntou seus lábios ao dele. Novamente o loiro pode sentir o coração falhar uma batida. Não era muito bem dessa forma que ele quis dizer quando falou gostar de Leon como mais do que um amigo, mas...Ele enlaçou o moreno pelo pescoço e permitiu-o aprofundar mais o beijo.

Ficariam assim pelo resto da noite se não tivessem que respirar. O moreno cortou o beijo mas não se afastou de Cloud, podendo sentir a respiração acelerada do outro que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Eu fiquei com raiva e magoado...- Cloud abriu lentamente os olhos quando Leon voltou a falar. Os dois se olhavam e dessa vez o loiro não queria e não iria desviar o olhar.- Pensei que fosse porque você havia beijado a garota que eu gostava, mas não era isso. Demorou um pouco pra eu perceber que...Que na verdade eu havia ficado chateado porque eu gostava de você mais do que devia. Eu também fiquei chateado pela traição da amizade, afinal, prometemos não chegar perto de Aeres em respeito a nossa amizade e...

Dessa vez foi a vez de Cloud de impedir que Leon dissesse mais alguma coisa, beijando-o. O louro não queria mais falar naquilo, apenas queria curtir o fato deles não estarem mais brigados, queria apenas curtir a presença de Leon. E essa nova forma de ter Leon era, no mínino, interessante.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Leon...- Cloud disse num sussuro após o beijo. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.- Podemos não falar mais nisso?

Leon sorriu de volta e concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Não importava mais o que passou, o que ele tinha sentindo, a raiva, etc. O importante agora era que Leon também tinha sentido falta da amizade de Cloud, e agora que eles estavam retomando de onde tinham parado - e um pouco mais- devendo aproveitar.

Aeres, que dançava animada na pista de dança, notou quando Leon aproximou-se Cloud e qual não foi a surpresa da menina quando viu os dois se beijando. No fundo ela sempre achou que aqueles dois não eram só amigos...A morena não pode deixar de rir, chamando a atenção de Tifa que olhou na direção em que a amiga estava olhando.

Aeres teve que conter o riso depois que viu a cara de Tifa. Sequer ouviu o que a Tifa disse e os palavrões proferidos por Cid quando também viu a cena, estava feliz que Cloud e Leon tinham se acertado. Afinal, não valia - e não vale- a pena ficar brigado com quem se gosta, e ficava mais feliz ainda que Leon tinha percebido isso antes que pudesse ser tarde demais.

Porque quando se gosta de verdade, não tem jeito. Por pior que tenha sido o que a pessoa nos fez, se ela mostra que realmente se arrependeu, não tem como ficar muito tempo brigado. Porque quando se gosta, se gosta.

Fic ruim, escrita em cima da hora, com dores nas costas e no resto do corpo enquanto ouvia-se a música "Kiss The Girl"(Sim, sim, aquela da "pequena sereia").Sorry pelos erros ortograficos e de concordancia e afins.

Para uma pessoa que já significou muito na minha vida e ainda significa. Isso não é nem um terço do que eu realmente queria dizer, mas como o bom Leon que eu sou falar sobre sentimentos e desculpas é um inferno. :


End file.
